Ky Kiske
Ky Kiske is the deuteragonist of the Guilty Gear series, and rival to Sol Badguy. Background Powers & Abilities *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Magic Practicioner: '''Ky is most known for being adept at using lightning magic, which is the most difficult type of magic to use in the Guilty Gear world. Ky is also able to use other types of magic, but he doesn't use them often. *'Expert Marksman:' Although it is not one of his main combat attributes, in some GG spin-offs, Ky has shown to be skilled wielding gunblades. *'Regeneration:' After gaining Gear powers, Ky started to develop a healing factor that allows him to recover from deadly wounds in mere seconds. Moveset *'Stun Edge:' Ky fires a bolt of lightning from his sword. Ky can also use a charged up version of this move. *'Vapor Thrust:' Ky preforms an upward slash that sends him and his target into the air. *'Stun Dipper:' Ky slides across the ground and then performs a low slash. *'Greed Sever:' Ky uses his sword to perform a lightning-imbued leaping air slash. *'Lightning Strike:' Ky summons lightning to strike his opponent down. *'Lightning Javelin:' Ky shoots a bolt of lightning that repeatedly damages the enemy. *'Lightning Sphere:' Ky envelops himself in a sphere of lightning and charges at his opponent. *'Sacred Edge:' Ky fires an arrow-shaped wave of lightning at his opponent. *'Ride the Lightning:' Ky surrounds himself with lightning and throws himself towards his opponent. *'Rising Force:' Ky's Instant Kill attack. With it, Ky opens a portal of lightning and charges through it, enhancing his speed and power. He then continues to charge at his target, stabbing them with a massive amount of lightning. Equipment *'Thunderseal:' One of the weapons that were created by Frederick in project OutRage. It is a sword that greatly amplifies Ky's lightning magic. As a last resort, this sword can be sacrificed to halt time completely. *'Aquila:' A broadsword that Ky wielded after Thunderseal was sacrificed. It is much weaker than Thunderseal, as it doesn't increase Ky's magic power. *'Magnolia Éclair II:' Feats Strengths *Able to prevent Justice from falling the sky, as well as small island of stone she rested on. *Can pull and lift massive chains that are strong enough to support Justice. *Often clashes with Sol Badguy in his base form. *Leo Whitefang admits that Ky is much stronger than him. *Largely superior to Bridget, who can casually throw someone from the Earth to the Moon. Speed *Can keep up with Sol Badguy, who can react to movements massively faster than light. *Capable of moving in tandem with his lightning attacks. Durability *Can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds. *Survived a point-blank blast from Ariels. *Took many beatings from Sol in his base form. Skill *Able to fight off an army or Gears by himself. *Has fought multiple times against his robotic doppelganger. *Has the most awesome theme song in the history of anything. Weaknesses Fun Facts *A lot of aspects of Ky's character are references to Heavy Metal music. **His name is derived from '''Kai' Hansen and Michael Kiske, former members of Helloween. **Ride the Lightning and Rising Force are named after songs by Metallica and Yngwie Malsteem, respectively. **His personality and fighting style may be a reference to the song 'Holy Thunderforce', by Rhapsody. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:French Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor